1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning unit for a computer housing-and-peripheral device assembly that includes a computer housing and peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers normally include a computer housing and peripheral devices, such as an optical disk drive, a floppy disk drive, and a hard disk drive, mounted in the computer housing. Conventionally, each of the aforesaid peripheral devices is mounted in the computer housing via screw means. As such, it is relatively inconvenient to mount or dismount the peripheral devices in the computer housing through tightening or loosening of the screw means.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning unit for mounting the peripheral devices in the computer housing without requiring the tightening of screw means.
According to the present invention, there is provided a positioning unit for a computer housing-and-peripheral device assembly that includes a computer housing and a peripheral device. The peripheral device includes a casing with two opposite side walls. The computer housing has two opposite side walls that are formed with a pair of guiding grooves for receiving the side walls of the casing. The positioning unit comprises: a pair of positioning members, each of which is adapted to be disposed between a respective one of the side walls of the casing and a respective one of the side walls of the computer housing, and each of which includes a thin plate that is stamped to form a peripheral wall with an inner face confining a frame space, and a pair of opposing bent spring arms which extend oppositely from the inner face into the frame space. Each of the bent spring arms has a first section that is adapted to extend toward the respective one of the side walls of the casing, and a second section that bends from the first section to form an apex therebetween and that is adapted to extend toward the respective one of the side walls of the computer housing so as to permit elastic abutment of the apex against the respective one of the side walls of the casing and elastic abutment of the second section against the respective one of the side walls of the computer housing when the casing is mounted in the computer housing, thereby limiting sidewise movement of the casing in the computer housing.